


【润智】无心之举

by silencer_sato



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencer_sato/pseuds/silencer_sato
Summary: warning:> 现实向> 少女心松本x小聪明大野> ooc
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ohno Satoshi
Kudos: 7





	【润智】无心之举

**Author's Note:**

> warning:  
> > 现实向  
> > 少女心松本x小聪明大野  
> > ooc

松本润现在有点慌，他本来没想变成现在这样。

起因是恰好大野智来了他刚收拾好的新家，家里还有其他几个朋友在，说着说着就一起喝酒了。  
喝着喝着就变成了现在这样。

松本上次去大野家的时候，大野给他调了酒，看起来有模有样的。松本就开玩笑问是不是看他家里有调酒工具就学了一下，没想到大野很诚实地点了点头，搞得他一时间不知道该说什么，打了个哈哈就过去了。  
也不知道是没什么话好说还是心跳突然加速说不出话来。  
松本固执地认为当时的自己是偏向前者的，但他心里的一个细小的声音在不停地敲打着他——别骗自己了。

自从那年大野突如其来心血来潮让他进了家门之后，松本和大野之间的关系似乎变得紧密了许多。松本一直都小心翼翼地处理着他们之间的距离，不远不近，有时候镜头前的亲昵也是带有一定服务性质的。但从来都不让他们去家里的大野松了口，还是让松本有了那么一点点的欢欣鼓舞，只有一点点，绝对只有一点点，不多。  
他之后断断续续地去过几次，每次都是琢磨半天开了口，大野一句“好啊”轻轻松松的，让松本觉得自己之前的纠结毫无意义，然后下次开口之前再继续纠结。没办法，松本不能把“去大野家”当做是一个简单的支线任务，这任务难度一定是“极高”级别的。  
大野倒是很轻松地就和松本开口去家里了。往往都是录节目太晚啊，家离摄影棚有点远啊之类的理由。松本不是没有过疑惑——明明这么多年了，东京的摄影棚就那么几个，都和自家后花园一样熟门熟路了，怎么就到他这儿太晚了、有点远，有几回还是怕狗仔拍到家在哪儿。但一看大野那么正直又无辜的眼神，松本便把这些疑惑抛在了脑后。想什么呢松本润，那可是leader啊，leader的话，什么理由都会有的吧。——他这样说服自己几次后，也就习惯了。  
松本的待客之道就是让客人宾至如归，自己能做到多好、能拿出来什么就要给客人都拿出来。于是大野每次来他家里，他都准备得妥妥当当的，调酒做菜不在话下。当他去大野搬家后的新家，看到大野掏出来和自己用的差不多一套的调酒器材，熟练地调着酒，还会配上橄榄的时候，心里突然五味杂陈的。  
倒不是说他不喜欢大野学他，相反，每次大野学他的时候他心里都暖烘烘的，像是有只大猫窝在上面一样。但松本不由得总是想，他这是调酒给谁喝呢？就连大野说最近在做松本一直喜欢的西班牙烩饭的时候，心里也有点奇怪的别扭感。  
松本把这些琐碎的心情归结于年轻时候看太多少女漫画了，搞得自己老是往奇奇怪怪的地方想。

但是还是好气啊。  
松本喝着大野给他调的低度数鸡尾酒，暗自在心里咬牙。  
这什么鸡尾酒，一点也不好喝，还是我调的最好。

于是当大野来的时候，松本已经摩拳擦掌准备好了一切，还给朋友调了几杯热身。  
他不是第一次给大野调酒了，但这次不知怎地突然紧张了起来。朋友笑着和他开玩笑说他看上去就跟一个等暗恋对象来的少女一样焦躁不安，他骂了那人一句，心里咯噔一声：我已经这么明显了吗？

松本暗恋大野好多年了，具体什么时候开始的他自己都不记得了，只是隐约对某天有印象：突然有一天，他看着坐在不远处的大野，心里满满的，有什么呼之欲出的东西在磨蹭着他的喉咙，那东西刺刺的，又有点毛茸茸，带着幸福和痛苦的味道，最终导致了一阵猛烈的、毫无原因的干咳。从那时起，松本就意识到，自己应该是喜欢那个看起来迷迷糊糊、总是活在自己世界，却始终对所有人投以温柔和关怀视线的男人的。  
他不是没有想过表白，但自己脑子里一直有两个小人在打架。一个说干脆讲出来好啦，省得每天见到对方都要憋不住眼神，搞得跟个变态一样；另一个说绝对不可以，那个人不会答应的，而且对方躲都躲不开，也太可怜了。打架的结果就是，松本把这份情感放置在心里的一块角落里，该吃吃该喝喝，该出去和朋友喝酒就去，工作就好好工作，私人的事情以后再说。  
而现在已经不是以后再说的时候了。

松本知道，有些话再不说，可能一辈子都说不出口了。

但现在着实不是一个好时机。  
松本有点头疼地看着喝醉直接睡倒的大野，以及镜子里刚刚被扒拉得衣冠不整的自己。

他在大野来了之后，先是招呼了一下，就去忙着拿酒拿菜了。他的朋友们对大野都很感兴趣，大野一来就被拉着问东问西的，也没有和松本多说什么。松本鬼使神差地调了一杯酒精度数很大的酒，放了很多的伏特加和百利甜，还有一点点的咖啡酒，就这么给大野喝了。  
松本不是不知道大野的酒量，最近这段时间几乎每周都要和大野喝酒，还喝的是40度的威士忌。大野那个酒量是喝12度的香槟都能喝上头的，五个人一起喝酒，醉得最快的也是他。但这次他就调了杯很高的酒。  
也不是故意，他和朋友也喝了点啤酒，兴致正高，一顺手就倒了那么多。  
大野走到吧台那边，拿起来就喝。看到大野喝下去了的时候，松本才想起来，这个人不太能喝度数太高的，而他手里这瓶伏特加，就有60度。  
松本刚想说什么，大野就已经喝完了。

“松润，这个甜甜的好好喝，”大野说着说着，眼神就变了，“就是有点浓了。”  
“诶？浓了？什么浓了？”松本转眼就被大野说的口感吸引住了，忘记自己要提醒对方什么，“味道？还是别的？”  
“咖啡的味道，感觉咖啡利口加的有点多。”大野砸了咂嘴，说着。  
松本低头又调了一杯：“我觉得应该还好啊。”调完之后他一口喝了下去。

确实有点浓了。  
而且确实有点烈。

松本反应过来的时候，已经和大野又哭又笑地说着这几年他们多不容易了。  
他的朋友们没见过这种阵仗，一开始被吓到了，注意到松本那边酒醒了点之后，又被这个气氛感染了，也跟着感慨了起来。大野一听哭得更厉害了。松本一边擦眼泪一边对那些朋友们瞪眼，意思是别给我说了，也不看我家的leader哭成什么样子。他的朋友也是容易会错意的人，以为松本埋怨他们不拿酒来喝，于是他们把啤酒拖过来，拉着大野和松本一起喝酒了。

等到天色已晚，大野已经醉倒睡着了。  
松本和他的朋友们一起把大野扛到了床上，期间大野一直“松润松润”地喊个不停。他喝多了之后变得异常黏人，松本一凑过来大野就伸出手开始乱摸乱扒拉，搞得松本怎么做都有点不太对。  
他还是一狠心一咬牙和朋友们一起半抱半拖着大野挪到了床边，好不容易把他安置好了。朋友们也一个个说了byebye，有点酒醉晕眩的松本送完他们，回到房间之后，忽然觉得有点慌了。

我怎么办？  
我睡哪儿？

他看了眼床。床上还有很大的空间，足够再躺下一个大男人了。但松本抿了抿嘴，拍开脑子里的第一个小人，选择了睡在旁边的椅子上。  
松本想到了客厅的沙发，但他看了眼睡得很香的大野，心里又开始天人交战。

“直接去客厅的沙发睡吧，也舒服一点。”  
“可是要放着这么可爱的睡颜不管吗？”  
“你还想做啥？偷吻？这也太少女漫了，都37岁的大男人了还搞这些，好恶心。”  
“我什么都不做可以吧？再说，醉酒的人需要在一旁守着，万一不舒服想吐呢！”  
“……说的也是……那怎么办？”  
“我看旁边的椅子可以。”  
“这也太不舒服了吧？”  
“就决定是椅子了！”

于是松本润就拖来一把椅子，拿了块毛毯，就这么在床边蜷着睡下了。

大野智醒来的时候头痛得很厉害，他睁开眼，躺在床上回了一会儿神，反应过来自己应该是睡在了松本润家里，下意识地往旁边摸了一下。  
空的，没人睡。  
大野一下子坐了起来。宿醉导致的眩晕感持续了几秒，他甩了甩头，嘴里都是酒精的苦味。然后他看见了睡在椅子上的松本。  
他吓了一跳。松本就那么蜷缩在椅子上，头歪到了一边，看起来以一个极其不舒服的姿势睡着了。大野赶紧下了床，轻轻拍了拍松本：“松润？松润？怎么睡在椅子上了，睡在床上吧，我醒了。”

大野心里是有不愉快的——为什么你不干脆和我睡在一起？  
他来松本家里，本来也不只是为了喝酒。

大野很早就对松本抱有好感了，说是好感有点言轻了，他自己也承认喜欢松本。很早的时候，他第一次在Jr图鉴上看到松本润的时候，就觉得这孩子真的好可爱，实际见到之后，更觉得松本有些烦人的可爱。成为一个组合，经历了坎坷，当他沉默地陪在心情不好的松本身边时候，他就发觉了：啊，我应该是喜欢这个家伙的。  
但那个时候松本是有女朋友的。  
大野觉得自己的这份感情太过沉重，也选择了放到一边，该对他好就对他好，该疏远就疏远，期间也交过女朋友，但那份感情随着时间的延长和一起经历的事情越来越变得香醇。不会有人比松本还要热血，再也没有人比松本更了解他。  
他答应了松本好多事情，平时的他绝对不会答应的。比如一起出国旅行，让对方作为第一个进自己家门的成员，允许对方踏进自己的世界，还让他来工作室的时候随便带走自己的画。  
虽然这么多年，他专注工作抛开这些多余的感情很久了。但大野觉得有些事情再不说就晚了。尤其是现在这种倒数计时的时候。  
现在的他，也没什么顾虑了。就算是最坏的结果，自己反正也不会出现了，松本顶多少了个组合内的酒友罢了，也没什么太大损失。过个几年，记忆消退得差不多，再出现在他面前也未尝不可。  
大野已经打好了主意，就在松本邀请他来新家看看顺便喝酒的时候，大野就决定，今天不管怎样，都要留宿在松本家，和松本好好聊聊。

结果喝了一杯就断片了……  
大野埋怨自己，也埋怨松本。  
好好的调这么烈的做什么，看起来就像是非要让自己躺下一样。

大野残忍地把松本叫醒了。  
他有点抱歉地说：“松润，你快到床上睡吧。我自己收拾收拾就走了。”  
松本睁开眼睛，先是有些恼怒地下意识看着眼前的人，发觉是大野之后眼神变得柔和了许多。他揉了揉眼睛，伸了下蜷缩得有些酸涩的腿：“没事，我也醒了，吃完早餐再走吧。”  
大野心里划过一道明光——对，还有早餐呢。  
“那好吧。你先歇着，我借用下你的浴室。”  
“哦哦，去吧，毛巾和洗发水都在架子上，你一眼就能看见。”

大野在浴室冲澡的时候，就在想一个问题。  
明明客厅有的沙发，还挺大的，怎么就在椅子上睡了一晚上？  
他也不是自作多情，实在是有点纳闷。大野努力回想昨天是不是喝得吐了，或者难受得需要松本在旁边照顾，但好像没有这个印象。他嘴角扯出了一个弧度。  
看来是有点戏。

他一边冲着热水，一边想这么多年，松本对自己的态度，越想越觉得，该不会是最俗套的双向暗恋吧？  
自己耍小聪明平白无故找理由去松本家里的时候，松本也没说什么，还就这么信了，该说是单纯呢还是纵容呢？而且松本平时总是关注着大野，有什么都要帮个忙，这算是区别对待还是天生的照顾人性格呢？似乎松本也没对别人这样吧。另外总是对大野喜欢的事情充满兴趣，钓鱼上船画画什么的，最近又说想试试野营，到底是兴趣广泛喜欢尝试新鲜事物，还是有点别的意思呢？  
大野突然有点气。  
明明自己已经暗示了这么多了！  
找理由去家里也好，工作室的画随便拿也好，有的时候松润说出来吃饭二话不说就奔出去，做什么题都是选松本，也在地上波说过最喜欢了，而且还在网飞的镜头前说了“结婚吧”！松本怎么回事？  
大野越想越觉得不甘心，干脆草草冲完澡，擦了身体就出去了。

松本在大野冲澡的时候还在发愣。他没睡好，整个人有点蔫蔫的，幸好这天没有工作，他打算在大野走了之后赶紧补一觉。把心情说出口什么的以后再说吧，太困了。  
正当他拿出来早餐的食材时候，大野就已经出来了。

大野瞥了眼松本，然后他走了过去，推着松本的腰：“你去冲澡吧，我好了，早餐什么的等你出来再说，反正也没什么胃口。”  
松本懵懵地就被大野推进了自己家的浴室里，等他面对花洒的时候，突然反应过来——刚刚大野瞥自己那眼，怎么感觉有点生气呢？

大野在松本冲澡的时候三下两下做好了早餐，等松本冲完出来，他闻到了早餐的味道。  
“诶？你已经做好了？”松本有点吃惊。  
大野一边倒果汁一边说：“你忘了咱俩是岚里唯二喜欢做菜的人。”  
松本咧开嘴：“是是是。”他坐了下来，盘子里放着煮好的西兰花、煎好的鸡蛋和几块热腾腾的紫薯。  
“先吃点吧，没胃口，也吃点东西。”大野也跟着坐了下来，递给松本一杯橙汁。  
松本抿着嘴，笑眯眯地说了句：“多谢款待。”就低头吃了起来。

“啊，要是每天早上都这样就幸福多了。”大野突然说。  
松本呛了一口。他抬起头瞪大眼睛看着大野，眼睛里充满了“你刚才说了什么”的疑惑。  
大野托着腮，有些失望地说：“本来以为喝醉了，松润会袭击我的。”  
“你在说什么胡话啊。宿醉还没过去吗？”松本有点心虚。  
“我没有说胡话哦，”大野放下手，坐得板板正正地对松本说，“松本润先生，我喜欢你，交往不交往的另说，总之我来原本是想传达这个意思的。但我发现好像你也喜欢我？”  
松本瞬间脸红了，他支支吾吾了一会儿，最后像是下定什么决心一样：“大野智，先生，我也喜欢你，请你和我交往。”  
“搞什么啊，原来真的是双向暗恋。好俗气啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”大野笑了起来。  
松本也跟着笑了，他脸上的红潮还没褪去，接下来大野的一句话把他搞得瞬间有点手足无措。

“所以你是故意把我灌醉，还什么都不做？”  
“没有没有，真的没有，那是个失误。”  
“诶——所以你真的什么都没有做咯？”  
“……要是想的话现在也可以……”  
“不了，我要走了。”  
“诶，再留一会儿嘛！”

松本润在节目上提起大野智在他家住了这件事的时候，收获了大多数人的吃惊，心里充满了上回提起大野让他进家门的自豪感，莫名其妙的。  
但后话，他就没有提了。


End file.
